Breaking Up Is Hard To Do
by charming writer
Summary: Okay so this short story preview scene from my Smallville fan fiction series' based differently on season nine's 'Crossfire' ep as it features Kara Zor-El as her human alter ego Linda whom she's been permanently now for the past year out on a blind date with her soon to be ex husband Oliver and details their interaction with one another and why Oliver's there in the first place.


**Breaking Up Is Hard To Do****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the character Kara Zor-El they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:**** Okay so this short story preview scene from my Smallville fan fiction series' based differently on season nine's 'Crossfire' features Kara Zor-El as her human alto ego Linda whom she's been permanently now for the past year out on a blind date with her soon ex husband Oliver whom the former Kryptonian doesn't know about beforehand and their interaction with one another and why Oliver's there in the first place. **

**Extra Note:**** When Linda's mentioned as Kara then it's when her and Oliver are alone together and he knows who she really is there.**

On a quite lukewarm October evening the ocean sea situated down over by the Metropolis Harbour bellowed out softly as 'The Mary Rose' dining cruise ship overlooking that flapped around against it nicely.

The liner was filled up with customers save a few empty seats which hadn't been used yet along with the waiters and waitresses who were serving people there.

Linda Lee Queen sat down by a round table over on the far left hand side of the ship dressed up in a 'Christian Dior' cream Greek styled one shouldered knee length dress appeared lost in thought as she overlooked the ocean ahead thinking about what had happened to her the past year including coming out of the 'Phantom Zone', finding out about Oliver and Tess, giving up her powers, losing Jimmy, becoming 'Green Arrow' temporarily and running 'Queen Industries' briefly, having her father Zor-El again and finding herself pregnant recently which didn't happen the way Linda expected despite keeping it.

A medium tall sized waiter dressed up in a white jacket and black trouser suit came over with two glass jugs one orange juice the other water and settled them down on the table in front.

"The water and orange juice you ordered Mrs. Queen." The gentleman replied.

"Thank you Smithy." Linda answered back calling the waiter's name.

"That's alright madam." The guy gestured before continuing. "I'll just come back for your food order in a minute."

"Okay then." The curly brown tied up haired woman stated before he walked off afterwards then.

Turning round Linda overlooked the ocean again whilst soft background music played on right there as her mind wandered a second time.

Overseeing her through the widescreen camera television situated inside 'The Good Morning Metropolis' studios downtown somewhere Lois Lane seated in her swivel chair besides Clark Kent spoke out to Linda through her right hand ear piece saying, "Hey Linda you okay there?"

Hearing her speak Oliver's nearly ex wife tapped her right hand ear piece also and veered round speaking toward the film camera tripod located ahead. "Fine guys yeah." "Just thinking that's all."

"Nothing worrying I hope." Lois commented.

"Nothing concerning, you Lois no." The reporter's friend amended.

"Good 'cause if anything goes wrong." Sam Lane's daughter muttered.

"It won't Lois don't worry." Clark's cousin submitted. "I'll be the model charming pleasant woman you want who'll make that guy eat out the palm of my hands so you and Clark get the job okay.

"Thank you." Lois bade.

"Although why you want to leave 'The Daily Planet' in the first place when you both have a great partnership going there's beyond me." Linda replied. "But"

"That's what I told her yeah." Clark remarked earning a snide look from Lois who smarted.

"Because that's where everything's headed now remember which I told you about yesterday morning."

"Yes I remember Lois but does that include Christian Dior and a fancy cruise ship." The son of Jor-El asked then.

"If its, a blind date it does Clark yes." His partner sported. "It's meant to be romantic you know candlelit dinner on the ocean what more can you want."

"Mine wasn't like this and it went down alright Lois." The Kryptonian murmured.

"I'd hardly call fixing Rick down at the 'Metro Coffee Shop' a date Smallville." Lois counteracted.

"Well he seemed to like Catherine." Clark stated.

"And won't see' her again probably." The long brown haired reporter stooped. "No thanks to you."

"At least I gave it a go Lois and not faked anything really like this." The man opposite forked.

"Err hello I, am actually here you two you know." Linda spoke on the other end. "Unless you both want to trade places with me that is."

"What after the cock up Smallville made last time no, thanks." Lois said angering the tall brown haired man parallel slightly.

"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say about him Lois is it?" Zor-El's daughter boded defending why Clark never turned up at the monster truck rally game 'cause of his pressing situation with Oliver then. "Clark did have an actual valid reason why he couldn't make it to you then you know and there's always second time around right?"

"Maybe" The other woman accepted before going on. "So when's this person supposed to show up then? I did say 8pm."

Looking at her watch Linda replied. "Maybe he got held up in traffic or something I don't know."

"Could, have." Lois remitted. "So are you nervous then?"

Tilting her head somewhat the newly 'Isis Foundation' owner remarked lightly. "Of what airing my dirty laundry in front of millions of people including everyone else on this cruise ship sure I'm okay although this is my first actual first blind date I been on and my first real date in months since announcing I'm divorcing Oliver so."

"Well if you can survive nearly two years with him then this'll be a doodle right?" Oliver's ex girlfriend whipped.

"At least it's not him I'm seeing thank god." Linda said too soon when looking up from the camera she actually saw the 'Star City' billionaire standing right there in front of her dressed up in a dark blue navy suit.

It actually took him a moment to register her entirely when Oliver spied Linda ahead looking great in the designer dress he bought her.

"Oliver? Oh my god" The emerald archers nearly ex wife boasted wide eyed completely. "What're you doing here?"

Lois and Clark staring at one another appeared shocked to wondering why Oliver was there more so Lois 'cause she actually knew the guy Linda was meant to be seeing.

"You're meeting someone eight o'clock remember." "You told me this morning." The blonde haired man spoke.

"Yeah I know that." Linda proclaimed before turning towards the film camera after saying. "But what're you still doing here Ollie?" "Did you?"

"No we didn't Linda." Lois spouted saying how Oliver wasn't the man Linda had been fixed up with.

"Then where is the man I'm supposed to be meeting?" Linda asked them which Oliver answered. "Oh if you're talking about the brown haired spectacled guy wandering around amorously outside just a moment ago I sent him on his merry way."

"You what?" The woman commented again.

"The guy only wanted fifteen minutes of fame instead of actually wanting to get to know you so I paid him his attendance fee and told him to go elsewhere." Oliver responded truthfully.

"And you knew he would?" Linda retorted.

"Of course the moment I saw him." Oliver smiled proudly.

Getting up from her seat Linda picked her matching clutch bag and said "Okay I'm leaving." before looking at the camera again continuing. "Lois, Clark sorry about this evening but." Prior to steering' herself round leaving.

The Queen Industries CEO put his right hand out and stopped her momentarily bating. "Wow Linda wait you don't have to do that you know."

Turning round she elated. "Yeah I do Ollie." "There's no point being here if no-one's coming."

"True but the whole reason you're doing this is to help Lois and Clark out right?" Oliver sparked. "I mean you don't want to disappoint them hmm?"

"What, with you?" Linda laughed out snorting.

"Well it wouldn't be no, different from what we used to would it?" Her nearly ex husband pointed. "Besides I want to say something to you anyway."

"Oh really?" She asked curiously as other people turning round started listening in on them. "You think there's actually something that needs saying which hasn't been done so already."

"To you there is yes." Oliver spoke out soulfully before pointing his hand to the table opposite. "May we?"

Linda looked at him a second then at where he was directing prior to saying. "Alright then you've got ten minutes."

"Okay thanks." The man declared as they both sat down then.

The waiter from before comes back over again and takes out his notepad and pen asking. "Right then are you ready to order yet?"

"Not really." Oliver announced. "Could you give us a moment please and then come back afterwards thank you."

"Sure if you want yeah." Smithy replied before going off again.

"So what do you want to say Ollie?" Linda questioned purposely pouring some orange juice into a glass and drinking it.

"I wanted to apologise about what happened earlier on today with that woman in my office." The billionaire surmised.

"You mean the person you were helping to undress Ollie." The brunette lady stated hiding what she knew about that really.

"No the girl I'd just gotten off the streets called Mia whom I'm trying to help out with concerning her pimp actually." Oliver allayed defensively. "We were sparring together before you came in."

"Okay." Linda stipulated accepting Oliver's statement before she carried on uttering. "Is that it then?"

Shaking his head the man doted. "No there's one more thing I'd like to say which I couldn't do earlier on today."

"Such, as?" She shrugged not caring what that was generally.

"Telling you what I loved most about you being how you never truly gave up on me." Oliver explained tenderly pouring out everything he felt about her then.

"Even when things were bad and you tried showing me who I really was and how I still made a difference despite me not taking any notice of you there." Her ex husband referred to next when Kara/Linda was Green Arrow temporarily and two-three months pregnant which she didn't know about at the time.

"And how, you kept my father's company safe momentarily when you took over Queen Industries because you cared about the employees there and him." Oliver uttered finally finishing what he said then.

"Well underneath it all despite everything that's happened previously you're a good man Ollie." Linda reminded him. "I just wanted you to see that hopefully."

"I know you did." The six foot two man declared to her parallel placing his hands on top of Linda's emotionally. "And I love you for it."

Going wide eyed the former Kryptonian pulled her hands out from underneath saying, "Okay please tell me you did not just say that again."

Getting up of her seat Linda grabbed her clutch bag turning round ready to walk off as Clark spoke out her true name through her ear piece which Lois knew about now since the incident with 'Black Cannery' two years ago. "Kara, hey are you okay?"

Tapping her ear piece Linda replied. "Sorry Clark, sorry Lois." Before pulling it out and putting it on the table afterwards as she went off with Oliver following her shouting "LINDA wait!" as the other people around them stared on looking.

Coming over to the back end of the ship Kara stood alone by aft side of that with her hands down on the edge waited until Oliver came up behind her and called out then. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Okay?" She turned around breathing heavily answering him. "Oliver you just told me in front of a video camera and packed audience that you loved me again."

"I did yes." The man replied. "Because I'm not hiding my feelings anymore Kara and I figured saying it in front of everyone would prove to you that I truly meant it."

Hanging her head down with her right hand placed against it Kara sighed out. "We've been through this already Ollie."

"I know that yes." The man surmised inserting his right hand against her cheek whilst he viewed Kara lovingly. "And have tried dating other women honestly plus going counselling."

Taking his hand off, she looked upward baying, "That's great Ollie." Referring to person who'd helped with her anger issues after 'The Phantom Zone' "But that doesn't change what's happened between us already."

Adjusting himself marginally Oliver continued saying, "I understand certainly and I'm sorry for everything I put you and Jordan through truly and am trying to be a better man for it but that doesn't change what I said about you earlier on." "I'll never stop loving you Kara."

"But you haven't even attempted dating really." Kara laughed out exhaustibly. "You've only been out with two women."

"Because its' hard for me okay." The blonde man stated upsettingly. "I can't move on like you have so easily."

"It's been hard for me to Ollie but things are already set." His wife abated commenting on their nearly divorced situation.

"What about the baby?" Oliver elated touching her slightly rounded stomach.

"Well if you want to be part of its life and come along to the scans then, that's okay but other than that it doesn't change anything really." Linda stipulated.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The emerald archer conveyed. "I didn't mean to upset you honestly."

Leaning forward Oliver kissed her one last time before departing saying, "Goodbye Kara." Leaving the ex Kryptonian alone with her thoughts who just started crying right then because of the overwhelming effects of the baby.

The End


End file.
